herewestandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Zerg
Zerg are Unique Creatures of HereWeStand Roleplay. Abilities and Traits Zerg larvaes are spawned by Korily through spinning sequences. The larvaes then get in a cocoon and start mutating. Depending on how much time they take to hatch, they evolve into a Zergling, Hydralisk or Ultralisk. If destroyed before mutating, no zerg spawns and the larvae dies. # Zerglings are the simplest of Zerg. They’re lightweight warriors who have high speed, razor blade sharp teeth, and can jump at great heights. Their simplest DNA allows 2 of them to spawn from a single cocoon. However, they’re easier to kill than the rest of the zerg. They spawn quickly from cocoons, so in high numbers, they can overwhelm. They’re as big as as a big dog. # Banelings are a strand of evolution of zerglings that contain highly corrosive acid inside their own bodies that can melt through hardened metal. Given so, they commit suicide like kamikaze units to attack. The acid deals quite the damage and deals periodic damage. They have the same size as a zergling, but not the same speed. To move as fast as a zergling, they must move by spinning their bodies like a wheel. # Hydralisks are vicious and sadistic zerg who will kill anything in sight. They have razor blade limbs that they can use to slice and dice, and high armored exoskeleton that allows them to have high defenses. However, they slither on the ground and move somewhat slow (Unless on creep), and their chests are exposed without exoskeleton, being their “weak spot”. Hydralisks can also shoot razor blade needles from the top of their heads, being mostly ranged assault zerg. They are bigger than the average human. A hydralisk usually ranges from 2 - 5 meters in height. # Mutalisks are a strand of evolution of hydralisks. Their whole biological strand changes so they can only attack with ranged attacks, and given that they lose their high armored exoskeleton and can be taken out with ease, they’re infamous for also shooting razor bladed bonesaws which can tear their enemies to shreds in matter of seconds. They are faster and more lightweight than a Hydralisk, and they can overwhelm easily. # Ultralisks are heavy assault units for the Zerg, with their gigantic sizes, extremely hardened exoskeleton that compares to a tank’s metallic protection, their strength that allows them to move normally which is odd for their size. Roll Buffs: * +2 damage on self from fire. * Can spawn only 1 larvae per turn. * Has to spawn to create them, cannot enter an encounter with any kind of fully evolved creatures. Unless it takes place in her nest/hive cluster. Timers: Spawn Timer * Zerglings spawn after a turn. (No more than 4 Zerglings) * Hydralisks spawn after two turns (No more than 2 Hydralisks) * Ultralisks spawn after five turns. (No more than 1 Ultralisk) Mutation Timer * Zerglings mutate to Banelings after a turn (No more than 4 Banelings) * Hydralisks mutate to Mutalisks after two turns. (No more than 2 Mutalisks) Zerglings: * Base HP: 5, extremely lightweight * +3 opponents damage on it * +3 bonus for speed * +1 bonus for dodging. * Can mutate to Banelings Banelings: * Base HP: 1 * Same buffs with Zerglings. Kamikaze unit. * One hit kills the banelings, but they explode spreading corrosive acid * Corrosive Acid: victim gets 1 damage every turn. R6, result = amount of turns Hydralisk: * Base HP: 8 * -2 opponents' damage on it * -2 for dodging * Can be killed more easily if hit on the chest. (No damage debuff if hit on chest) * Can mutate to Mutalisks Mutalisk: * Base HP: 5 * +4 opponents' damage on it * +2 damage roll * +1 to speed (Airborne) Ultralisk: * Base HP: 12 * -3 opponents' damage on it * +3 damage roll * -8 for speed and dodging (Gigantic, easy to hit) "Non-Combat" Zerg Factually, the zerg she uses in battle are not the only zerg that exists. There are also others to which for the sake of this RP, were re-purposed a little. The "Non-combat" zerg, which are in the background and exist in many forms, some examples would be: * Drone: Harvests materials and generally works on the hive to improve. Can mutate into zerg buildings. * Overlord: '''A flying zerg unit that can carry other zerg inside of it, and can spew creep in an area if it's immobile. Cannot attack or defend due to it's lack of evolution, and is pretty slow. * '''Overseer: '''A faster version of the overlord. While it cannot carry zerg and spread creep, it can spy on people and keep watch by making a "sentinel" mode. It can also detect invisible units. * '''Broodmother: '''Korily's main method of expanding the hive. Broodmothers can heal other zerg with ease and create new ones within their bodies, usually spawning eggs and larvae. * '''Infestor: '''One causer of infection. Infestors can infect living beings by inserting parasites into them, which quickly start mutating the target (Delayed effect on mutants) * '''Changeling: A spy created by the overseer that morphs into enemy units. * Nydus Worms: A giant set of worms which allows zerg faster travel from point A to point B. They travel through the worm's stomach and go out it's second mouth. Nydus worms can stretch to abnormal distances. Zerg Buildings In the hive, Korily has a lot of zerg buildings, enough to look like a town of sorts, each which have distinct functions for her to use. For a drone to evolve into a building, there must be creep on the ground. * Creep Tumor: What korily usually spawns on her own. These are little tumors that allow creep to spread, which infects the fauna and nature, turning it to zerg, or killing it all together. All zerg move faster on creep. * Hive: The zerg main building and the biggest of them all. It periodically spawns larvae up to 10 larvae at a time. The larvae can then morph into either combat zerg or non-combat zerg. Broodmothers are directly spawned from the hive, rather than from a larvae. Broodmothers can also replenish larvas by implanting eggs, and making more spawn quicker. Spreads creep on a large area. Can be built without creep on the ground. * Evolution Chamber: A chamber where Korily goes in to monitor all the upgrades to the biological strands of Zerg. When abathur is created, she will assign him to it. * Spawning Pool: Allows for faster mutation of will, and has a healing agent inside that heals Korily when gravely wounded. Anyone who goes inside the pool will turn into zerg. * Spine Crawler and Spore Crawler: Both defense buildings. One being a ground siege defender, while the other attacks only airborne enemies. Used for defense against massive raids. * Nydus Network: The transportation hub for the zerg. Allows them to go inside the nydus network, and spawn a nydus worm elsewhere, to move from point A to point B. The rest of the buildings are things that don't require explanation merely because they're there for fluff. Such as the Baneling Nest, the Spire, the Hydralisk den, the Ultralisk Cavern, etc. Background One day Korily combined the biomass of insects and animals with human DNA, as she created a new biological lifeform; The zerg. Trivia * Zerg is originally from Star Craft. Category:Creatures